Lady Gobbler
Lady Gobbler (Juegonota in Spanish) is the oldest member of the Flock of Fury trio. Her name comes from the Turkey bird species and her main color is Orange. She was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, who also voiced Puma Loco, El Tarantula, Denzel Quincy Crocker, Shameless O'Scanty, Leslie (New Looney Tunes), Scarecrow (New Looney Tunes), & Boat Jacker Appearence lady gobbler has a huge collar that resembles turkey feathers and a gray dress under her black suit. She also wields a scepter/cane with a handle shaped like the head of a turkey. Her color pattern is orange and her bird theme is a turkey. Pre-Series Lady Gobbler was engaged to Puma Loco, but on their wedding day, he left her at the altar for his future wife, and Rodolfo's mother, Dora. This act would not be forgotten or forgiven, and to this day, she is still trying to kill him for it. skills Lady Gobbler has a turkey-looking cane that transforms into a laser gun she's come's out her canefeels quite.sorry for running out on her and Lady Gobbler seems to still harbor feelings for him as shown in - Lady Gobbler- the episode Cuervo Project, Zoe is made to take great measures to the maintain in her secret publicly accused of being Black Cuervo during the Science Fare judging. This ploy is foiled by a most unexpected intrusion: Black Cuervo blows open the school and engages El Tigre in combat. When it appears that Cuervo is on the verge of losing, she grips Zoe by the arm and flies high above the large model volcano she had built, dropping her into the fake lava. After Cuervo flees, and the students in seem to lose hope, Zoe emerges unscathed, though covered in orange ooze. At the Science Fair, Zoe meets Black Before that family team that The Flock of Fury unmasked with Black Cuervo evil 3th birds Supervillains. History Series Lady Gobbler first appears (Along with Voltura) in "Enter the Cuervo" when Black Cuervo (Zoe Aves) calls them to take her away in defeat. In "Fool Speed Ahead", Lady Gobbler is one of the villain competitors who is competing on the event: the annual Miracle City Supervillain Grand Prix!. Later, after being defeated by Puma Loco, She calls El Oso that El Tigre & Puma Loco are getting away. El Oso tells him that he got it. In "Eye Caramba", in "The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre", She is seen battling Django until she is django took her glass eye, & is later chained up, it is revealed that later that the other villains were chained up part was because they are Sartana's enemies. it is unknown why is she an enemy of Sartana. & is later saved after Sartana & Django perished. in"Tigre + Cuervo Forever", in "The Cuervo Project", she saved Zoe's secret identity by duisgising as Black Cuervo. in "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero", Trivia *She has a seeing hatred for the Rivera Family because of Puma Loco's Actions. **This still goes on through the the seris' contuinity *Her concept art has her looking a little differently. She has gobblers on her helmet when in the actual series, she doesn't. *She apparently has not concept of 'decent times to call cuervo into action' (see: she called zoe in the middle of the school day). *She also has a tendency to spoil crime plans, for instance, she blurted out of the Flock of Fury was going to steal Muncipal President Rodriguez's solid gold yacht. *She has a glass eye, as seen in "Eye Caramba" *The only time she is shown without her helmet is in "The Cuervo Project". *She is the only member of the Flock of Fury to be voiced by a male. Gallery Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Supervillains Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Remorseful Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:On & Off